In order to provide a portable working surface for people in our mobile society, several alternate construction for portable work surfaces have been developed. In general, these prior art structures comprise a substantially flat, hard surface upon which an individual can comfortably write, with the hard surface being securely affixed to a cushion, in order to allow the work surface to be comfortably placed on one's lap, or on other surfaces which are found inconvenient for writing or working. In this way, these areas, such as one's lap, are converted into a work surface on which writing, drawing, or other activities requiring a substantially hard, support surface can be achieved.
Although these portable lap-oriented work surfaces have been reasonably well received by the purchasing public, the user's of these prior art systems have found that the work surface is insufficient in fulfilling all the needs one would have while employing such a portable work surface.
In particular, the users of these prior art structures must hold all of the material they require while working, since no accommodations exist for holding extra materials. Furthermore, the user is limited in the use of these prior art structures since external light sources must be used to provide necessary illumination.
Therefore, it a principal object of the present invention to provide an easily employable, portable desk unit which incorporates a work support surface and also provides illumination means associated therewith, which is capable of fully illuminating the work surface, regardless of the location or illumination facilities existing in the area where use of the work surface is desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily employable, portable desk unit having the characteristic features described above which also incorporates a storage zone in which the user can easily store any required supplies or instruments which would be needed by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily employable, portable desk unit having the characteristic features described above which also provides illumination means which are fully self contained in the desk unit in order to further enhance the complete portability of the desk unit and its usability in any desired location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable, easily employable desk unit having the characteristic features described above which also provides pre-formed retaining zones for assuring the secure retention of the user's supplies or instruments in suitable and convenient secured areas.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.